


How you and I became us

by NCSiastas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Malia Tate is a Tate, Malia Tate is not Peter Hale's Daughter, POV shifts from time to time, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, season 6 didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSiastas/pseuds/NCSiastas
Summary: They couldn't help but grow closer, it almost felt like destiny.





	1. 3B

It's only been months since Lydia found out she survived a werewolf attack and that she can sense people dying. Great fun!

Right now it's only been days since Scott, Allison and Stiles went under in an icebath for over 16 hours... And something was majorly wrong with all of them.

However the stubborn Musketeers decided they'd take a case from the police station, seemingly supernatural.

9 years ago, three family members got into what has to be a weird car crash; there are bullets in the car, which obviously killed 2 of them: a girl called Kylie and her mother Evelyn. But the seats in the car are scratched to the point couch filling is falling out. Maybe she got kidnapped by werewolves. That wasn't so strange in this town. _Come on Lydia, you don't actually believe that?_ Allison said. Do you find it that hard to believe? Because YOU lost your mom and your aunt, HE got kidnapped by your granddad and HE got shot by a classmate. Not everything has to point to supernatural stuff. I do believe she could be one too, but we have to keep more options open.

Eventually she's proven wrong. The other girl - Malia - has genetics that make her a werecoyote. She is still alive. But at risk for being killed by her own dad Henry.

The new girl at school - Kira - is almost attacked by the coyote. It's however for a different reason than Deaton thinks. Kira had the doll these two found in the car, it could hold sentimental view to the girl inside. She could still be griefing. Maybe that's why she didn't change back, ever?

A few days go by and Lydia along with Allison uncover something unsettling, biologically she's Peter Hale's daughter and an unknown woman who most likely is a coyote too. They both agree not to tell Peter considering his track record of manipulating family members is terribly long. Or he may kill her like he killed his niece.

They're in the woods to rescue Malia from being killed by Henry who thinks of the coyote as just that, a coyote. However the something wrong with the Musketeers happens now: Scott's afraid of himself, Allison keeps hallucinating and Stiles gets dyslexic. However Lydia and Isaac's limbs are stuck in bear-traps. _Figure it out Stiles_. He finally finds the trigger to open and helps her. She stumbles into him and hugs him as a thank you. Scott roars, Isaac breaks himself free as a reaction. _That's what I'm talking about!_ Stiles yells. The girl is saved and most of their problems are dormant.

A lot of time goes by, Allison and Aiden die. Kira still feels like an outsider and feels like she can't approach the others. You're no longer the new girl. Coach Finstock is in conversation with no other than Malia. He gets lost in an anicdote. She spots Kira first and nods. Then she sees Lydia, she smiles in a way that looks like a thank you. Lydia smiles back. She turns her face from both away and continues the conversation with Coach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3B didn't have a lot of Malia in general, because Shelley was busy.  
> Her 3x24 smile to Lydia did look like a thank you and it angers me that fandom chose to make it into a "2 women hating eachother" thing.


	2. 4

But the friendship developed slowly. Slower than with Kira and even slower than her genuine friendship with Allison. Malia obviously distrusts both girls and says _them I would leave [behind]_. Thanks a lot, Lydia thinks. I saved your life and this is what I get? Kira off course doesn't know why Malia acts this way.

Lydia decides that she won't talk to her for a few days, it's harder to become friends than she hoped. They are trying to find something else and Lydia tries to trigger something. She keeps hovering. _Will you stop hovering, you're making me nervous!_ She snaps and instantly cringes at her own tone. However Malia doesn't pick up on it, she even says she's just waiting. She grows increasingly frustrated and yells at Malia in the hallway. She didn't intend on it.

Malia then says _we should take a break. You're heartbeat is going haywire in there, you reek of anxiety and stress_. Lydia agrees. Later that night they try to find more numbers on the phone number. Lydia's exhausted, Malia gets a breakthrough. _Lydia... what if it isn't a phone number? What if it's like algebra?_ And so Lydia figures out another part of the Deadpool, more names she knows get on the screen.

A big virus breaks out in school when Lydia's not in. A lot happens to her other pack members. That night though, she only sees Malia come over, with an angry look on her face. I can't believe they lied to me, even Kira. They were more concerned about the fact that I could become evil than me knowing who my biological parents are. Because that's what everyone thinks right? Your blood-related family is evil, therefore you will become evil too? Ah, she found out she's Peter's biological daughter. How did you-? On the Deadpool, it says Malia Hale not Malia Tate. I was wearing Stiles' jacket, I put my hands in it since I got incredibly cold, I found a piece of paper. Ah yes, Stiles was so desperate to keep it out of sight, but he was so chaotic he left in his jacket. He really likes her and he's scared to lose her to Peter or worse. I wanted to tell you, but- I know. Can I stay here? Dad's out of town and I'm NOT staying at Stilinski's. Sure.

They finally bond for real but Lydia can sense Malia wants to ask her something. Did he- did Peter do something to you too? Yes, on Prom Night, I was lured outside on the lacrosse pitch. I thought it was my ex-boyfriend Jackson texting me. Until I see a shadow of a man. He approaches and then opens his mouth to reveal they're not human teeth. Everything goes black, I lost a lot of blood. I survive, but I don't turn into a werewolf, which was his intention. All I get is nightmares of people in pain or dying.  
Some more time passes, I get brainwashed into throwing a party. I laced the drinks with Wolfsbane - don't worry, you'll just get the drunk experience if dosed right - and I went to resurrect him. I burned him earlier with a molotov I made, when I was still human. Off course you did, she laughs. What do you mean? You could make something lethal out of anything, you're really smart. He's alive yet again, to wreak havoc. All I was left with was trauma. Malia is silent, thinking. Thanks for telling me, that couldn't have been easy.

Malia then explains everything of the car crash. Something hit our car, it's a Full Moon too. Everything hurts, I fall out of the car, I notice I have paws, a tail and that I'm not dead. I do notice I'm wounded. That was a bullet, I think. Could've been from a hunter somewhere, or the police. I didn't change back because the guilt ate me alive, I couldn't face my dad. I wished mom and Kylie that they were dead and they died some minutes later. That's so unfair! She surpresses tears. Lydia echoes her. Thanks for telling me, that couldn't have been easy. They sit in silence for a few minutes until Malia asks. Are we friends now? Yeah, but you do know friends don't leave friends behind, right? Right!

Eventually she forgives the others. Mainly because Malia with Scott and Liam almost got set on fire and Stiles with Lydia almost got stabbed by Brunski. Ah good times. But also because Malia doesn't want to lose friendships she's just building.

Peter manages to trick her, however. When Scott's a Berserker, Liam pins him to the wall, Malia has a bone that could kill him. Stiles comes in in the nick of time **IT'S SCOTT**! Malia is confused, she almost killed him? Peter is dead set on killing him, Malia growls and decides to attack back. He throws her away and her back hits a rock. She momentarly blacks out. Mal-Malia?! Stiles shakes her. I didn't know, I didn't want to hurt Scott. I wanted to keep everyone safe. He smiles, this proves you're Henry's daughter. Blood doesn't make family, Mal. Love does. And I'm sorry I kept that from you.

Derek leaves to find Kate Argent, who is now a werejaguar. They all get ready to go back to Beacon Hills. Once there Lydia told them how she felt badass trying to hit a Berserker with a bat. That'll show 'em. Malia says. Lydia grins. Yeah, that'll show 'em!

Malia has lunch with Stilinski and Stiles. Getting it was a real hiccup considering Stiles found a way to communicate with them while still handcuffed to a desk. His dad almost dropped the pizza twice. Give the pizzas to me, you're too busy yelling she laughs.

Kira proposes a sleepover that night with her and Lydia. They talk about anything and everything and give Malia a desperately needed update on pop culture. Malia has been mulling something over. I want to get my driver's licence. That's so cool Malia! Yeah! The others cheer. Do you want to teach me how to drive? US? Yeah, who else? What a stupid question. Kira laughs. Sure, we'd love to! They say in unison. Don't you dare throw that popcorn, Yukimura! KIRA! And so Lydia jumps on Kira to tickle her, Malia is crying laughing.

Finally Malia has best friends. Finally Kira doesn't feel like an outsider anymore. Finally Lydia feels at peace with everything in the present and past. Finally time to be a teenager!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No way in hell is Malia Peter Hale's daughter in any other way than the biological way.  
> 


	3. 5A

The results for her first year at school since turning back aren't so great. She had to go to Summer School and is downright nervous all day because the results are coming in any minute now. That's what you said 10 hours ago, kid. THEY ARE DAD, THEY ARE! Henry just shakes his head. Let's just go and grab some breakfast, all right? Okay... She gets ready and combs her hair. A few days after her sleepover at Kira's, she cut her hair very short and in a bob, it's easier to maintain and feels more like herself.

Lydia's summer was chill, she loved it. She went on a holiday with her mom. No I don't know when the results are in. Please hang up, I've got to get ready for tonight! BYE! She also went on self-discovery this summer. Girls are pretty great too. She knew that but she didn't know that it was in more than a platonic way. Until she hooked-up with one on a cruise on the 4th of July-party.

The rest of the pack was also getting ready for tonight; Stiles was incredibly nervous for the coming year, everyone was gonna be gone by the next. Scott's excited to live in the moment, but him and Kira still need to DTR like crazy. Kira is busy most of the day with the Yukimura's, she travelled through New York to catch up with some family members. Next summer she's going to Hawaii and possibly Korea and Japan. Right now, she's stuck in traffic.

Once it's nighttime, it's raining like crazy and storming too. Henry and Malia have been discussing disaster weather plans with other people. She's getting bored so she lifts the tree all by herself. Strong legs. He still looks perplexed. A carhorn goes off, it's the jeep with her friends and boyfriend in it. HERE I COME SENIOR SCRIBE! But the nerves are still there. Text me when you get your results, alright? Yes! Love you, sweetie! Love you too dad! And with that the car leaves.

They all drifted apart for a while having heart-to-hearts with their lovers and passionate kisses, Lydia did always show up late. Until off course, Belasko shows up and straight up stabs Scott. Yay, the impending doom of threats is back. As well as a hot guy she doesn't want to trust at all, but he helped Scott so right now he's cool. Scott, Kira, Stiles and her go inside. Malia receives an e-mail: **I'M IN, I PASSED?!** Kira gives her a half hug, Scott gives her a shoulder pat and Stiles sweeps her into a hug. Yes! She was so happy! Well, can we go? Lydia says. The group is excited for tonight.

They're all talking and Lydia notices Malia's hair. That's more you, I like it Mal! A slight pink tint settles on her cheeks. Thanks, you look amazing today. They all talk some more about shows but it's funny how fast the topics change from Narcos to Breaking Bad to Wipe-Out to Dora The Explorer. Yeah, blame Stiles for that last one.

They arrive at the place to put scribbles. K.Y, M.S, S.M, L.M, A.A (she's there in spirit) and now it's up to Malia. The M is written down and she's thinking. Eventually she smiles M.T., pleased with her scribble she leaves.

The happy feeling doesn't last long. For anyone.

When Kira was struck in traffic on the way back to town, she was experimented on. Her Kitsune spirit is going wild.  
For some odd reason, Scott suffers from asthma again. Which doesn't make sense because his condition went away after turning.  
Stiles is blinded by paranoia.  
So is Lydia but she can't put her finger on why she's upset. She just knows something's gonna happen to her friends.  
And Malia finds out her birthmother's been murdering people and nearing Beacon Hills. Will she kill me? She thinks at night. She can't burden her dad with this.

Some creepy doctors are also experimenting on teens who leak, bleed and cry mercury when they "fail'. At least that's what Malia read in volume 1. She doesn't know she's going to witness it up close twice. Lydia sighs let me guess, there is no volume 2? I think we're living in volume 2. Lydia notices yet again that Malia's really smart. The theory makes sense, even if she doesn't have all the evidence.

They found out the people "failing" are chimeras, cross-breed supernatural creatures. Tracy Stewart who's a kanima and a werewolf attacks the police station. Lydia gets stabbed by her tail. It doesn't hurt as much as usual, but she's angry. She couldn't defend herself, she didn't even try anything. Lydia hates this feeling, it's the feeling Allison hated too. Feeling weak, like you need to be saved.

She sees Kira fight her, with her Kitsune aura going crazy and a handy katana in her hand. Kicking ass, protecting her friends. THAT'S WHO SHE IS, not this weak damsel. She hears Malia fight. With the Coyote it's always a tooth and nail fight. That's also who she is, fighting for what's right. Lydia hates this so so much. Although when Malia walks back out, it's like she lost the fight. In a way, she did. He doesn't believe me, Lyds. I-I d-didn't k-kill h-her. I know. I'm not like my birthparents, some tears fall down. I know, Lydia sighs. At least Scott will come around, sometime soon. He better. Lydia frowns deepens, Malia's always been honest with everyone. And now they don't believe her. But when Malia was angry about her heritage being kept a secret, they couldn't beg for forgiveness fast enough.

Things go from bad to worse: More chimeras die. Kira feels like she's a safety hazard. Malia and Stiles break up because she was, understanding? Scott's asthma is back. Lydia's in the library.

She feels the weird sensation again. One she hasn't felt in over a year. She's frozen in one spot. S O M E O N E   I S   G O I N G   T O   D I E. Before she can register for sure it's Scott, Theo's in front of her.

She's been tricked, this is a trap. He backhands her. Lydia blacks out. He drags her with him, to the Nemeton. To get what he wants. Lydia feels weird. She can't move, she can't do anything, she's trapped in her own body. I'm in a catatonic state is the last thought she has before losing conciousness once more. Feeling Scott Mccall die.

Malia is in a fight against another chimera, on the brink of losing it. Until a shotgun goes off. It's Braeden! She's back but with bad news. The Desert Wolf is in town, she's going to kill you. Malia is pissed, everything is falling apart in her pack and now her birthmother wants to kill her.

She feels a slight weakening in her powers. Did something happen to Scott? About 15 minutes later, the power is returns. He's... not dead? She thinks. What the hell happened to my pack?

Malia goes to bed, dreaming of Corrine, then Eichen House and Lydia, to Kira or Stiles attacking her and Scott being dead/not dead? Uh oh, the situation's dire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since all of season 5 is 24 episodes, I split it up.  
> Malia's birthparents can rot in hell to be honest.


	4. 5B

Her mind felt foggy. She heard and saw doctors walk in and out. Her mom obviously saddened by how everything got so bad. She sometimes saw Aiden. At first she thought it was because they dated, but now it's guilt. Why wasn't Allison visiting her then? Maybe because you actually gave her the benefit of the doubt? You didn't call her the bad guy despite her stabbing Isaac and shooting arrows at Erica and Boyd. That she genuinely changed, like Aiden did. They were more alike than she thought.

Shortly after regaining consciousness, she realised Scott wasn't dead anymore. Which did not make sense. She didn't like to curse but man, shit was still fucked up. As Stiles would usually say. He frequently visited her, asking her to come back to them. She cared about him, but it sometimes still felt like he was trying to win her over. It's especially messed up considering him and Malia aren't exactly broken-up.

Speaking of the Coyote. She's having her own dilemma's and pain. No time for visiting the girl who may have a crush on you. Lydia realised it when Malia came to school, showing that book and saying that was volume 1. Their lives are volume 2. She looked amazing and she's an amazingly smart person. That scared Lydia. She realises she like-likes someone who might be unattainable to her.

Malia was busy forcing info out of a man with Braeden. Trying to locate the Desert Wolf. A heartbeat outside, the person rings the door. She has a sinking feeling in her stomach, knowing who it is by scenting them. It's Scott, he smells like blood. You're the only one I have left, please help. Scott, go home. You may like me now, but you're not going to later. It's something I'm going to do, something I have to do. He looks sad. She hopes he smells her guilt, for everything. He leaves after mentioning hearing 2 heartbeats. Game-face back on, Tate! Her and Braeden bribe the man into talking, with money and not violence.

A few days later they're discussing a plan to go look for her mother. Theo shows up, Braeden points her shotgun at him. While Malia wants her to kill him as well, he does manage to gain her trust on working against her mom. After all, he only wanted to tear apart the pack, which he succeeded in already. Well, that's what she thinks. Deaton's gathering whatever we need to get ready. DON'T MESS IT UP!

Lydia feels it again S O M E O N E   I S   G O I N G   T O   D I E. But since her mind's still blank, she doesn't know who it's going to be.

Malia arrives at the warehouse. Her coyote instincts - and her human ones - are telling her that something's not right. And then it happens, Theo shoots her. He flees the scene, she stumbles back. Clutching her stomach. It's pain she felt before, getting shot at. Only this time, she's not a coyote, therefore it feels worse. An agonising scream escapes her as her mom finds her.

Lydia's mind and Meredith are talking, they've been doing that for a while. Lydia is crying. She found her... She's going to kill her. She can't deal with this again. Meredith keeps pushing her until she's had enough. HELP HER, LYDIA YOU CAN HELP HER. Find a way to make your scream into a bullet and direct it to her.

She thinks back to all the people she couldn't save. No more! She's saving her!

Malia is in what Stiles would describe as a fuckton of pain. Her birthmom is flattening her like a cockroach. She knew she didn't love her. She thinks of Evelyn and Kylie and how now she too will leave Henry behind. I'm so sorry, dad...

Lydia is channeling her body to wake up. A loud scream wakes her up from the catatonia. It's been weeks since her head was this clear. On impulse, she decides to escape. Her fighting is advanced enough with the Banshee powers to escape.

Something happens right before Corrine can choke and slash Malia's throat. The lights flash unnaturaly. She stumbles back, Malia kicks her away. Ready to fight again. She's slowly winning the fight, Corrine flees as well. She mentally thanks whoever helped her. She decides to not pursue her mom, but to help Braeden and Deaton from the Beast. Taking both back to the vet. They've been there for a good hour, Malia's still in pain from the now stepped on shootgun-wound. Scott walks in, hugging Deaton in relief. He looks to Malia. He doesn't hate me, she thinks. He's thanking me! Malia smiles a small smile, she is after all still in too much pain.

Lydia's fight sadly ended before the exit gates of Eichen House, so close. She realised why she fought, Malia almost dying. She realises the girl is safe. A hint of a smile graces her lips, she saved her friend!

A few days go by and the pack is discussing a plan to save her. It's planned out really well. That is until Malia realises she's going with Kira, an out of control ball of electricity. Helpless she looks to Liam, he shrugs pouting. She looks at Stiles, flabbergassed. IbelieveinyoutooKira he mouths. She turns to Kira y-you can d-do it. She turns back to Stiles, happy now? He looks at the ground, the scent is guilt. Good, she mentally thinks.

They get to Eichen and all split up: Scott's with Liam, Kira's with Malia and Stiles is with no one so far, because he's Moutain Ash-proof. Time to put the plan in motion. To get into the electricity room, Malia told Kira she's got a guy on the inside. An old friend she asked for help, he was nice enough to say yes without any bribing. His distraction works extremely well and the two sneak in. Malia tries to slice open the cables and burns her hands. What are you doing? I didn't die. Kira looks anxious. What if I lose control? Malia's had enough about Kira's self-underestimation. _Stop worrying about what you might do. This isn't about you... or me. It's about Lydia. We're here to save Lydia, we're here to save our friend._ Kira nods and focuses, using the power she needs. In the moments the lights go out, Malia realises it couldn't possibly have been Kira that saved her. The lights would've stopped working if she were. It's gotta be someone else... She can't think for too long because Kira faints only moments later. She wants to help her but Kira is still letting out electrical sparks. They'd kill me instantly, what do I do, OH GOD! A bit of pacing later, Josh and Corey show up. He needs her help, he notices she needs his as well. Eventually she puts her distrust aside because 1: she needs someone like Josh to help Kira and 2: Corey's not a bad person, he's still a kid. They both start to heal eachother's friends at the same time and it works. Corey doesn't die - again - and Kira regains some power. All they need to do is leave and not get caught.

Lydia's head is swimming, she feels like she's going to explode. The pain is unbearable. Stiles was there, trying to help her but humans are the ones that are the most at risk. She can't breath, she can't S C R E A M. And then she unleashes the yell, oh no what have I done. She realises she's engulfed in a hug that silences her yell completely. It's Jordan! When she still felt okay, she realised they both share a bond. It's platonic but it's deep-rooted in the supernatural world. He carries her outside, meeting the rest of the pack. That is until Theo intents to kidnap her, with Tracy paralising Jordan for a few minutes. NO! Malia thinks when she overhears it, she can't bear losing Lydia. However Natalie has other plans and hits Tracy in the back of the head, who falls to the floor.

They're at Deaton's, trying to save Lydia. Scott and Stiles gave the heads-up to the rest of the pack to go home. They're all anxiously waiting for her to wake up. As soon as they lose hope, she bolts up right screaming. Exhausted and happy to be herself again, she falls into her mother's arms. They saved me mom, my pack saved me. Scott, Kira, Jordan, Malia and others saved me. Stiles saved me too. She knows the two have been in unfriendly territory and wants it to end.

Weeks pass, Lydia kills the Beast, Theo's sent to hell, Malia takes her mom's remaining powers, the Dread Doctors get defeated and Kira leaves for Mexico before school restarts. Lydia pulls up on the parking lot next to Malia's car who's waiting for her while studying. She goes up to Malia. Ready to go? Lydia checks her out, a playful smile on her lips and links their arms together. With you there, always Mal! She smiles back, less anxious about school with a good friend by her side. Malia's still looking for clues who saved her that faithful day, but she knows she's getting close to the truth. Someday, I'll thank them, she thinks. Today, I'll just enjoy high school with my friend Lydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Malydia was really alive in this season let's be honest.  
> Sorry for the super long chapter as well, didn't think 5B would be this long.  
> Sidenote: I still don't believe Aiden was a good guy, but at his death, Lydia felt he was.  
> (Slowly making lesbian Lydia happen).  
> Slightly modified what Lydia said when she was out of Eichen, I didn't like the whole "Stiles saved me" thing so out of context...  
> 


	5. New Beginnings - 3 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They couldn't hide it anymore how much they desired eachother.

Will you please go to the party with us, Lydia? It's going to be the best! Scott was pouting and using his puppy eyes. OKAY FINE! I don't like the bribery but let's go. Malia was just lounging on her bed, she was very busy in traineeship to become a bouncer... with a dog.

I'm gonna take a shower, Lyds? Yeah? They've been having this type of back and forth unsure flirting lately so sometimes it felt like one was inviting the other for "activities". What do you think I should wear? Remember what you wore when you told me we were living in volume 2? Yes. Okay good, wear that! Malia smiled, I like that outfit too.

When are you telling her you like her? Maybe tonight. Scott's eyes opened very wide, that's... new. Yeah, I'm tired of feeling so angry all the time at her when she didn't do like Stiles would say shit wrong. Yeah. You gonna hit up any girl? Maybe so. Scott! She playfully punched his arm. Hey, you asked he laughed.

A knock interrupted their banter. Where's my girl? She's showering now, Henry. You guys ate already? I have some leftover lasagna. I'm full but I'd like some of it maybe tomorrow. I'll pack it in a container for you, Scott. Thank you! Henry was an amazing dad, it wasn't hard at all to be Malia's best parental figure. Evelyn Tate's dead, Corrine's a bitch and Peter's satan with a V-neck, Lydia thought.

Malia emerged from the bathroom, she looked amazing. So? You look like a star, Scott dramatically said. Pretty... uh pretty good. Let's go. Oh hang on guys. Dad? I'm leaving! Bye sweetie! They hugged eachother tightly. Be safe or don't do anything uh coyote-Malia would do. After having been shot multiple times again, Malia was sick of lying to Henry and told him everything. He was confused but understanding. I won't, bye! Bye Henry!

They arrive at the party just after 11 and already two drunk girls have bumped into them giggling. Th-that w-was Sc-Scott a-and h-his e-even hotterfriends. Malia chuckled.

Scott went to the Lacrosse team and talk to them, before she was hauled over by the science team, Lydia saw Malia talk to the track team. She had an amazing time finding people who challenged her in science more. Though they were all getting messy drunk while Lydia had been nursing the same drink for over an hour. Guys I'm gonna talk to other people. It wasn't a complete lie, she was gonna look for her best friends or go outside.

She saw Malia dance with several people, she was rhythmic and sensual. Lydia has known that for 3 years now. She locked eyes with her, Lydia made a motion to say "going outside". Malia nodded "10 minutes and I'm there".

And surely 10 minutes later, Malia managed to escape outside. She plops down, ah damn this actually feels better. Want some? And that's- water I swear. Sure, thanks Lyds. They talked about a lot of things: how stupid that jerkface from the soccer team was, how Dora is Dora, how Scott is currently being charmed by two people and how Malia was sick for 4 days after a eating contest. She won still.

They sat in silence for a while, Lydia was ready to burst since Malia shifted incredibly close. I have to tell you something, Lia. Okay. I like you, a lot. But not in the way you think. I like you so much I want to hold your hand. I like you so much I want to kiss your cheek and your face and your lips. I like you so much I can't contain anymore what I feel. I like you so much I want to date you. I like you so much, I want to be the one who holds you at night. And some explicit stuff but there's people here.

Malia let it calmly register. So you're saying my pathetic crush isn't so pathetic? Yes! Good! She hugged Lydia. As she pulled back, she looked into the beautiful brown eyes that were her hopefully soon to be girlfriend's. She pulled her close and kissed her. They kiss and kiss and kiss until Malia pulls back. Woah-- yeah. Wanna get out of here? Thought you'd never ask.

Scott we're leaving, text us when you get home. Okay, bye!

The Uber drive was incredibly tense, but it was a good tense. Lydia couldn't wait to go to her room to continue what they started in the yard. She put her hand on Malia's leg and gave it a squeeze. Malia exhaled sharply. She kept it there and could see Malia's face was bright red. She didn't need scent to know it was desire.

They get to Lydia's house and quickly make way to her room. Malia lays on her bed as Lydia makes her way over. She gets on top of Malia and kisses her even more intensely than before. Now making her way to her throat and bite there. Wanted to do this for so long! You drive me crazy, Lydia. She makes her way to her lips again and kisses her a little softer now.

We gotta take these off, she gestured to their clothes. Sure you wanna do this? Lydia was already taking off her skirt off course, you genius. What about you? Hell yeah! They both did it without breaking contact. Without anything in the way, they continued.

Lydia moved her hand to Malia's chest. Oh fuck that feels good! Lydia was also biting her neck again, weirdly enough the bruise actually stayed this time. She moved her hand across every bit of her skin.

She started to make her way down with her lips, from her neck, to her chest. Malia breaths even faster. A telltale sign the other girl likes it a lot. Lydia teased her a little. Hey, hurry up and do something with them! Lydia laughed. Like this? Oh my! Malia arches her back. Lydia has a bit of fun there. Alternating between one and the other for several minutes.

She then moves from her chest to her stomach. Then lower. Lyds? And lower. Lyds? Until she's where she needs to be and end what she instigated. LYDIA?! She takes it agonisingly slow. Oh God! Oh please! Malia's close, very close. Lydia increases the speed her tongue was working with. Aah, oh God, Lydia! Malia lies there in bliss as Lydia lays at her side on the bed.

Wow, that was incredible. Can I- I have a different idea! She manouvres Malia over her so their hips touch and move in a slow rhythm. They continue to move that way, until Malia changes the angle a little and increase the pace. YES! G-good c-call! I wanted this for soo long! So did I! Malia pushes Lydia a little further into the matress. They both actually reach the edge at the same time and tumble over roughly at the same time too.

They catch their breaths. That was-yeah! They giggled. Lydia pulled her close as they drifted off to sleep.

They awoke the next morning, clear relief that what happened wasn't just another dream. Lydia opened her text messages. 2 from Scott: I'm going to sleep. Enjoy your company ;). She texted back: The company was great! Scott sent an array of unexplainable emojis when grandparents are near.

Hey Lyds? Yeah? You wanna go to a diner, to get breakfast. On two conditions. Yeah? It's a date and we're girlfriends when we go. OH THANK GOD! Malia laughs in relief. I thought you were going to say no! That was my intent yes! Okay let's go! She pecks her lips. It's a date!

Mom Malia and I are going on a date, we're girlfriends! Bye Natalie! Bye Lydia, I'm happy for you both! Bye Malia, have fun with my daughter today!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the fanfic.  
> Hope you all enjoyed it and will enjoy it in the future!  
> Peace, love and joy!
> 
> \- NCSiastas


End file.
